Little Moments That Make Life
by newyork24-7
Summary: Based off the prompt table and a sequel of sorts to In the Stars. Follows Jackie and Robbie's life together.
1. Moonlight

**So this is a continuation of the story In the Stars, which was an AU set while Taggart was still alive.**

**It's based on the prompt table and each update will be of varying lengths and following their lives together, both the mundane and the big events. So I hope you enjoy :)**

**First up is Moonlight**

* * *

><p><em>June 1993<em>

Jackie's hips rolled forward, and she caught Robbie's gasp in her kiss as his fingers speared through her hair. Pressing her palms flat against his shoulders, she pushed him gently backwards onto the bed so that he was lying flat underneath her, watching as his lips curled into a smile.

Robbie groaned, biting down on his lower lip as he watched the way her skin glimmered in the moonlight. His hands slid down her waist to her hips, his grip on her tightening, pulling her down as he thrust up, causing her to moan his name sharply, her head tilting upwards as she gasped for air, her dark curls streaming down her back. He laughed breathlessly at her reaction, he loved the way she responded to him, she never held back, ever.

The moonlight appeared to almost dance across her bare skin, the silver light bathing it, making it almost glow. It occurred to him again just how much he loved her, how lucky he considered himself to have her in his life.

Her hips twisted again though and all coherent thought fell from his head, a harsh cry escaping him as she leaned over him, her mouth seeking his once more. He held her close, felt her muscles begin to squeeze around him, could feel her heart thundering against his chest. She cried out, her body shuddering against his, muscles constricting around him until he couldn't take anymore. His mouth open and pressed against hers, his vision blurring as his hips strained upwards, pressing as deeply into her as he possibly could as his release washed over him.

Jackie collapsed against his chest, waiting a few minutes before rolling to the side, pushing her hair out of her face as she panted. Robbie looked over at her, and breathing heavily, he asked in amusement, "Now tell me you don't approve of coming here for a dirty weekend."

She laughed, turning into his shoulder. "It wasn't the going away part I didn't approve off, I just didn't like the way you'd announce to anyone who'd listen that you were going away for a dirty weekend. A weekend break sounds so much better, more proper."

He stretched. "It is what it is," he replied easily, grinning at her.

Rolling her eyes at him good naturedly, she settled into his arms.

Robbie's cocky grin softened as he watched her, felt her fingers trace over his shoulder. It had been eighteen months since they'd started dating, and six months since she'd moved in with him. His flat now no longer had such a bachelor like feel to it, it was warm and tidy, with things like throws and candles scattered about. She hadn't taken over but she'd definitely had an impact, an impact he loved.

He'd never expected to want to get married again, but he'd come to realise over the past few months that he couldn't picture his life without it. And it was about that time that he realised that marriage didn't petrify him anymore, rather it seemed like the next logical step. She'd be his wife, and that thought blew him away, but in a good way. He loved the idea.

A lump appeared in his throat as he thought about the diamond ring in the drawer next to his side of the bed. He'd carried it in his pocket all day today, waiting for the perfect moment. It hadn't appeared, he'd just about went for it when they'd walked around the grounds earlier that day, but they'd been interrupted by a bickering couple who'd chosen that moment to storm past them. So the ring had been dropped back into his pocket.

Jackie kissed his shoulder. "This was a good idea though, I'm glad you suggested it," she told him. She twisted in his arms, looking towards the window and remarking, "Full moon tonight."

"So it is," he replied. That was when it occurred to him that this was the moment he'd been waiting for, it was quiet and peaceful, they were wrapped up together and about as close as they could get without him actually proposing during sex - which he didn't think she'd appreciate. Plus with the moonlight shining in through the window, it looked romantic. "Close your eyes," he told her quietly.

She shot him a suspicious and confused look. "Why?"

He chuckled, leaning over her and kissed her lips chastely, replying, "Just do it."

Her mouth twisted and she looked utterly unconvinced but she closed her eyes anyway, giving an amused long suffering sigh as she did so. Swallowing back his nerves, he reached into the bedside drawer and drew out the small ring box.

Sitting up slightly, he leaned over her and clearing his throat nervously as he told her, "You can open them now."

Her eyes blinked open slowly, and she looked up into his eyes first before on hearing the small click of the jewellery box opening, looked down. He watched as her eyes widened on seeing the platinum diamond ring that was nestled in the box. "Robbie…" she echoed unsurely.

He smiled as her eyes met his again, telling her, "I love you, and I cant think of anything I want more than for us to get married and to spend the rest of our lives together. I can't picture my life without you in it anymore. I want…I mean will you marry me?"

Her hand curved around his cheek. "Oh Robbie," she muttered softly, her eyes shining. Even the fact it had been slightly awkward had strangely just made it all the better. "Of course I'll marry you."

His nervous expression melted away and he laughed excitedly as he pushed the ring onto her outstretched finger, feeling relief rush through him when he saw it fitted perfectly. He kissed her deeply, watching happily as she broke the kiss and looked down at the ring. "It's perfect," she told him.

"I was planning to propose earlier…but we got interrupted."

"Ah, that wouldn't happen to be by the bickering couple?"

"How did you know?" he asked, perplexed.

"You were jumping about all over the place. Now that I know what you were thinking it all makes sense," she laughed.

"Then might have been better though," he added almost apologetically.

"No," she shook her head. "This was perfect."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, unconvinced by her declaration. "Really?"

"Yes, because you meant every word," she told him. "And you've obviously thought about it."

"Thought about nothing else," he admitted.

Her smile softened, her thumb rubbing over the glittering diamond, still trying to get used to the weight on her finger. She looked up at him and grinned wickedly. "Want to celebrate?"

Settling his weight over her, he was about to kiss along her collarbone when he suddenly drew back and said, "I hope to God you don't mean for us to start calling people."

She laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist. "No," she assured him. "I definitely didn't mean that."


	2. Hate

**Hate**

"Why did we have to do this again?" Robbie asked petulantly, glaring at the floor as he did so.

Jackie took in a deep breath, stealing herself and trying to stop from screaming at him in frustration. "Because," she ground out between clenched teeth. "We wanted a change."

"No…you wanted a change, I was happy with what we had."

"What we had was some scabby looking, used to be white but now not so much walls. They needed painting."

"I hate painting," he grumbled.

"I know, you told me when I suggested it, three times in the paint store, twice when we were testing colours and again just now. So believe me Robbie, I'm clear on the fact that you don't like painting."

"I didn't even want to do this," he grumbled again.

There was a thud as Jackie all but threw the roller onto the sheet that was covering the carpet and whirled to face him, her hands on her hips. "Then don't!" she snapped angrily. "You piss of and I'll do it."

Realising that he'd overstepped the mark, Robbie decided that it was now better for him to start backtracking like mad. "No, I'll help," he told her.

"No, I told you, don't bother. I am not standing looking at your miserable face all day, so go!"

Sighing irritably and glaring at her in return, Robbie returned huffily, "Fine! I will." Before storming out.

He stomped into the kitchen, and leaning against the countertop, glared at the wall opposite. Why did they even have to paint the bloody bedroom? There was nothing wrong with it, she'd only come up with the idea on a whim, announced it a few nights ago when she had supposedly been reading a book. She placed it down across her knees, frowned at the walls in the dull light and declared that they should paint it, although really there had been no say for him in the matter, she'd made up her mind, it was getting done.

Flinging open the fridge, he snatched up one of the cartons of fruit juice and drank straight from it, glugging down the remnants of it and throwing away the empty carton, letting out a low groan when it bounced off the edge of the bin, landing on the floor. His mouth twisted in annoyance as he snatched it off the floor and shoved it into the bin.

Slumping back against the countertop again, he ran his hand over his face, thinking. It was their bedroom though, and the last thing he wanted was her remembering their argument every time they went into it, that wouldn't be conducive to other activities. Plus he already felt bad at the thought of her doing all that work by herself, knew she'd be exhausted by the end of the day, and that would just make things worse all round.

Quickly making up his mind, and deciding that he didn't want to give her too much time to seethe, he headed back towards the bedroom, wincing slightly as he stepped into the doorway and saw the way she was attacking the walls with the roller.

"Jacks…" he finally offered quietly, almost hesitantly.

"What!" she snapped, not bothering to turn round.

He stepped closer to her, slipping his arm around her waist, feeling her stiffen in annoyance. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I do hate painting, but I love you so I can live with it."

"That's not the best apology," she replied quietly, although she lowered the roller to her side, placing her hand over the one that was resting on her stomach. "But then it was a stupid argument."

"It was," he agreed on a slight laugh, he kissed the side of her cheek. "So can we forget all about it and get on with the job in hand."

"We can," she nodded, turning her face so that his second kiss was their lips meeting. Drawing back slightly, she told him, "You know that I just want us to have a nice home, for both of us and for Jamie when he's here, I'm not trying to be picky."

"I know."

She turned to smile at him, adding, "But next time I'll throw in something to entice you with, some beers or something."

"Tell you what," he replied. "As long as we can shower together to get rid of the paint we're going have spattered all over us, I'll be a happy man."

Her face broke into a relaxed smile, and as she pressed the roller into his hand, she told him, "I'm more than happy to agree to that condition."

"Thought you might be," he smirked.


	3. Sunshine

_**Sunshine** _

* * *

><p><strong>September 1993<strong>

"Church?"

Jackie's nose wrinkled. "No, I'm not religious so that seems a bit pointless, anyway you're a Catholic who got divorced, so I don't think a church wedding is really for either of us."

"Didn't think so, but wanted you to have the option," Robbie replied, smiling. He leaned back against the sofa, bringing his feet up onto the coffee table with a soft thud.

She tapped his foot, frowning at what he was doing and shaking her head. Giving a soft sigh, Robbie let his feet drop and after rolling his eyes, asked, "Registry office?"

Again she pulled a face. "That just seems a bit unromantic."

"Abroad then…" he trailed off when he saw her face, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't like that idea either, do you?"

"Not really, those packages cost a fortune and it just doesn't seem worth it. I want us to get married but none of those seem quite right for us."

Grinning, he asked, "What exactly is it you want?"

"I want it to be small, maybe even just us, I really hate the idea of a big fuss. I want it to be somewhere special but not so extortionately expensive that we have to spend the next ten years paying for it."

"I think this is going to require some thinking about."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound fussy." She turned to look at him, reaching across and squeezing his hand she asked, "What is it you want?"

"I just want us to get married," he told her honestly. "Although I'm actually relieved that you don't want the whole nightmare deal."

Jackie laughed, leaning into his side. "Don't worry you've made that clear ever since we started seeing each other. I'd have to be mad and deaf to suggest a big white church wedding now."

"That's not why you're saying you don't want one, is it?"

"No, it isn't," she assured him, leaning over and kissing him, giggling when he pulled her legs up and over his and tilted her backwards onto the sofa.

* * *

><p>Robbie knew he and Jackie hadn't been engaged long, but he really didn't want to hang around when it came to getting married. The only reason he saw for hanging around was if you were planning some massive do, and they weren't, the problem was that they didn't know what type of wedding they did want.<p>

He wasn't massively bothered, as long as at the end of the day they were married and she was his wife, but he wanted Jackie to have what she wanted, she might not have appeared to dream about her big day, but he still wanted it to be memorable for all the right reasons.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds, he genuinely had no idea about what type of wedding was right for them, that would tick all the boxes. He tapped his fingers off his knees, and glancing at the clock he jumped slightly as he realised that the race he'd placed a line on was about to start. He switched on the TV and realised he'd put the slip into the drawer on one of those fancy sideboards Jackie had brought with her. Rummaging through the drawer he drew out the slip and as he did so pulled out the brochure for the hotel he'd proposed at.

Unthinkingly he pulled it out and began flicking through it, looking at the pictures of the grounds they'd walked through together, the gazebo that was covered in trails of ivy that he'd talked Jackie into fooling around in. He smirked at the memories of it all, that had been one hell of a weekend, one he wouldn't forget in a hurry, if ever.

Flicking the brochure over in his hands a thought suddenly occurred to him and he took a note of the number on the back, and race forgotten, he headed instead for the phone.

* * *

><p>"I've thought of an idea for our honeymoon," Jackie told him when she stepped through the door that evening, having spent the day shopping with friends. "Although I'm not entirely sure it's what you had in mind."<p>

"Let's hear it," he replied good naturedly.

"Rome, I've always wanted to go. And we could spend the days seeing all the different sights and the nights locked away in our hotel room," she replied, her arm slipping around his waist and her hand straying down to feel his ass.

He laughed as his lips brushed hers. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to seduce me into agreeing with you?"

"Is it working?" she asked, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"It is," he told her.

"I know you talked about us lying on a beach somewhere but I can't imagine doing that everyday for two weeks."

"I wasn't planning for us just to lie on the beach you know," he countered as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively

"I don't even want to think about the places all that sand could get," Jackie laughed, pulling a face as she did so, and Robbie couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Rome it is then," he replied easily.

Jackie drew back slightly, eyeing him carefully. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you just have to agree with me for the sake of it."

"I don't, and I never will," he assured her.

Laughing, Jackie hit his arm teasingly, although she replied, "Good. So now that that's decided on, all we have to do is pick somewhere to actually get married."

"I might have solved that problem," Robbie dropped into the conversation casually, watching as her expression changed from one of surprise to interest.

"Have you?" she asked in feigned casualness. "Are you going to tell me or is it going to be a surprise?"

His mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh again, turning he pulled the hotel's brochure out of the kitchen drawer he'd stored it in and handed it to her. "Found this today, made me think it could be just what we're looking for. I phoned them up and they do weddings, we could get married anywhere within the hotel or it's grounds, including the gazebo." He smirked at the way she looked up, eyes sparkling at that statement, she stayed silent though so he continued, "We could have a proper do there or we could get married on our own and the hotel would provide witnesses, and I thought either way we could spend the night at the hotel before we fly out, relive some good times." He watched her face carefully, trying to gauge her reaction as she looked at the pictures.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was really just minutes, she looked up and smiled at him, and he felt the lump of tension in his chest dissolve. "I think that this could be it. Although I do like the idea of it just being the two of us. I know some of my family might be disappointed that I haven't had a proper big wedding but I don't want that, I never have." She looked at him seriously for a moment and asked, "But will it bother you not having Jamie there?"

"Jamie is three and a half, I don't think he'll even fully get what's going on, never mind get upset about not being there. "

"So we've decided then?"

"Looks like it," he grinned.

"So all we need to do now is set the date."

* * *

><p><strong>October 3<strong>**rd**** 1993**

It had rained almost continuously for the week leading up to the wedding, with both Robbie and Jackie waiting with bated breath to see if they'd have to change a few of the plans for their wedding day. No one knew that they were getting married on that particular day as they'd wanted to avoid a fuss and so had kept the date of the wedding to themselves, deciding just to break the news when they got back.

Although that being said they'd struggled slightly to get the two weeks off together at such short notice without letting the reason why slip. By pulling in countless favours and shift swaps though they'd eventually managed it, so all they'd had to do was plan the actual wedding.

Despite the weather and the forecast for the day though, the day of the wedding itself dawned bright and dry, with the sun shining brightly in the sky belying the fact that it was Scotland and early October. Still both Robbie and Jackie were relieved by the fact that their day wasn't going to be washed out and that their plans could stay as they'd originally wanted.

Jackie smoothed down the off white skirt of her wedding dress. She hadn't went for the traditional puffy skirt and veil, instead going for a simple long dress, fitted at the top and flowing down slightly from her hips downwards, but avoided looking ridiculously overblown.

She'd decided against the veil, choosing instead just to wear her hair in the loose curls she knew Robbie loved. She bit down on her bottom lip as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror, she might not have dreamt about this day for years but now that it was here she wanted it to be perfect.

Looking at the clock, she let out a deep breath when she saw that she was due downstairs, suppressing a smile as she rushed out of the room. She met the hotel manager who would be acting as one of her witnesses at the bottom of the winding stairs. The woman smiled at her. "You look lovely," she told her sincerely.

"Thanks, I'm just hoping that Robbie agrees with you."

"I don't see how he couldn't."

Jackie lifted up the skirt of her dress as they made their way across the grass, and her smile widened when she saw Robbie leaning against the post of the pretty gazebo that was hidden away from the hotel itself. His stance suggested that he was completely relaxed, but she could see the tiny lines in-between his eyebrows and the way he was flexing his hand, and she knew that he wasn't as calm as he was trying to make out. Strangely though that made her feel better.

The man beside him nudged him to let him know that she was there, and he turned, his features instantly relaxing into calm smile when he saw her. He stepped forward to meet her halfway. "You look amazing," he breathed out, just looking at her. "Really, really amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She ran her hand down the lapel of his suit. "You've scrubbed up well, Ross."

"Was just thinking the same thing about you, Reid," he returned easily. He looked over to his shoulder to where their witnesses and registrar were now waiting for them and looping his fingers through hers he asked, "Are you ready?"

She squeezed his hand. "Definitely. You?"

"Can't wait," he told her as he pulled her excitedly towards the gazebo.

Jackie laughed as she followed him. Her wide smile staying in place as they exchanged their vows, with the warm sun beating down on their backs, reflecting the feeling of the day.

When the registrar pronounced them as man and wife, Jackie felt as though the happiness could literally burst out of her as Robbie pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. Pulling back he murmured, "Was that up to your exacting standards, Mrs Ross."

"It was, although I think you'll find that I'll still be using Reid as my name," she teased. "Although you can call me Mrs Ross whenever you want," she promised him.

"Glad to hear it. Now will we use room service for dinner and get down to the very tiring but very necessary business of consummating this marriage."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Jackie whispered, "after all I'd hate for you to be able to back out."

"As if I'd want to," he breathed out.


	4. Love

"I wish they were finished with it," Jackie remarked, her head tilting to one side as though that would help her see past the barriers that blocked the building site.

"What is it?" Robbie asked. He didn't mind history but Jackie appeared more fascinated with it than he'd ever thought possible. She loved the old buildings and stories that Rome had to offer, and was quite content to spend the day dragging him around after her. Normally he'd complain but he enjoyed the way her expression would light up as she relayed facts, and she actually managed to make them interesting. Plus he had to admit that the buildings were pretty spectacular.

It did of course help that she hadn't deprived him in any way shape or form of the romantic honeymoon he thought they should be having. She'd been true to her word that they'd shut themselves in their room every night, she'd also surprised him a few times by pulling him into dark and quiet corners in some of the places they'd visit, corners where she knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"It's the temple of the Goddess Venus," she replied. "It was used as a car park until the eighties and has been under renovation for nearly ten years now."

"Long time, must have been a bloody mess."

"But think how amazing it'll look when it's finished," she countered.

"Hmmm, so which one is Venus?"

"Goddess of love."

"Very appropriate," he grinned. "Although," he added with a slight frown. "I thought that was Aphrodite?"

"That's the Greek version, although I'm not entirely sure if they're one and the same. There's even a Roman version of the Helen of Troy debacle, the only thing's that are different is the name of the Goddess's. A lot of Roman and Greek myths interlope."

"Helen of Troy?" Robbie repeated. "How can that be made Roman?"

"I'm not sure. They just seemed to swap the names, so it was Juno who offered Paris power, Minerva offered him wisdom and Venus who offered him love." She looked at him thoughtfully. "What one would you have picked?"

"Up until about a year ago, power," he replied honestly.

A smile twitched at Jackie's lips. "And now?"

"You know damn well what I'd pick now," he replied, a smirk on his face.

Jackie's smile widened and she leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "I love you too."

"Should bloody well hope so."

"And I'll show you just how much later, after the Coliseum of course."

"Of course," he smiled looking triumphant, and pulling her into his side promised her, "Tell you what when they finally finish it I'll bring you back to see it."


	5. Trust

**I decided that I didn't like the last chapter, so I scrapped it.**

**Also looking for a wee bit of inspiration, my brain needs a kickstart. So if anyone has any ideas for any type of story that they want to see but don't want to write, then feel free to PM, in hope that it will set my brain in motion again and I can get back into the swing of writing :)**

* * *

><p><em>Trust<em>

Michael frowned, coughing low in his throat to get Jackie's attention. She looked up. "Frog in your throat?" she asked mildly.

"Not exactly," he replied, inclining his head towards the bar.

Shooting him a perplexed look, Jackie turned in her seat and looked in the direction Michael had nodded, smothering a laugh when she saw Robbie. "Ah," she remarked calmly.

His frown deepened, confused slightly by Jackie's lack of reaction. Robbie was leaning over the bar, laughing and joking with the young blonde barmaid, who was flicking her hair and simpering prettily. "Am I missing something?" he finally asked.

Taggart looked up from his pint towards his still occasionally errant DS and gave a grunt before turning his own attention back to the TV. Jackie simply laughed, reaching out she squeezed Michael's arm. "It's sweet of you to be so concerned, but I'm not worried, Robbie flirts, it's what he does, it doesn't mean anything."

"I don't think that she feels the same way," he muttered in reply.

"I trust him to put her right on that fact."

The words were no sooner out her mouth before the barmaid had reached across the bar, her hand resting on Robbie's forearm. They both watched as Robbie gently lifted her hand and placed it back down on the wooden bar that separated them. The girl's face fell, realisation dawning as she glanced over in Jackie's direction, her shoulders slumping as she pushed his drinks towards him.

He crossed the floor back to them, handing Jackie her drink. "I see you found yourself an admirer," she told him.

Looking slightly sheepish, Robbie took a sip of his drink before replying, "Yeah, she was telling me about how she's just started a law degree…was telling her about some of the daft excuses I've heard crooks come up with and I think she got the wrong idea."

Jackie let herself be pulled into her side as she told him laughing, "You're nothing but a dirty old flirt."

"Enough of the old, and anyway, I'm your dirty flirt."

"Very true," she agreed. "And don't you ever forget it."

Leaning further into her, he kissed the corner of her mouth. "As if I ever could."

Taggart simply looked towards them, making a small noise of annoyance in the back of his throat, their canoodling got on his nerves at times.


	6. Share

**Set during the episode Secrets**

**I also want to take this moment to apologize for my lack of reviewing recently, I've been swamped at work and I promise I will catch up soon :)**

* * *

><p><em>Share<em>

"I can't believe that you knew before me," Jackie remarked as she and Robbie headed home that night.

Robbie looked away from the road for a brief moment as he replied on a chuckle, "Taggart wanted us to surprise you, who am I to go against orders."

"And I can't believe that you didn't tell me," she continued as though he hadn't spoken at all, up until the point she added, "And you go against orders all the bloody time."

"Again it was meant to be a nice surprise, a word I'm beginning to think you need to look up the meaning to, and anyway I wasn't the only one who didn't tell you, Mike kept it quiet as well."

"Mike didn't know how worried I was about it," she replied, rolling her eyes at his denseness. "You saw me after that interview with the promotion's board."

Robbie laughed, loudly this time and Jackie only resisted the urge to hit him because he was the one driving. "Never thought I'd see you look so un-nerved, quite liked seeing that side of you."

She let out an annoyed huff of breath before another thought occurred to her and she asked, "So are you really ok with us sharing the same rank?" She knew he'd been disappointed when Mike had been bumped up to DI, not surprised, he'd always expected it, had told her as much but she'd still seen the look on his face when the news had been broken.

He grinned over at her. "I'm fine with it," he replied honestly. "After all we share a lot more than rank."

"That's true," she admitted, a smile of her own tugging at her lips. "And in all fairness I have quite a few plans involving you for our celebrations tonight."

"Not that's definitely something I'm looking forward to," he told her, his foot pressing down ever so slightly on the accelerator, in an attempt to get them home just that tiniest bit quicker.


	7. Death

_Death_

Jackie walked up behind Michael, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, as she moved to stand beside him. "We'll be waiting at the car," she told him quietly, her hand sliding down to squeeze his upper arm. "Take as long as you need."

He gave a short nod, his eyes not lifting from the now dirt splattered coffin as Jackie walked slowly away, her low heels sticking slightly in the mud.

Robbie was waiting for her only a few feet away, his hands dug into his pockets as he braced himself against the chill in the October air. "He alright?" he asked, nodding his head over at Michael.

Jackie turned slightly, looking back over at her friend's bent head and his tightly clenched fists. "I don't know," she replied, giving an ineffectual shrug. "You know how close they were."

"Yeah," Robbie acknowledged, slipping his arm around Jackie's waist and kissing her forehead. "It was like a very slightly warped father, son thing."

"You have such a way with words," she replied, managing a small smile despite the sombreness of the occasion.

"I do try." He gave a soft sigh his eyes narrowing as he looked around at the scene and then leading his wife back to their car, he muttered quietly, "Glad he went peacefully though."

"Me too," she agreed. "I know they said he probably should have had a few more months, but Taggart would have hated that, wasting away."

"Best way to go really, in your sleep."

"Mmmm, although preferably not so young."

"No, but look at the impact he had in that time, how many people turned up to pay their respects," Robbie pointed out. "Some people never have that."

"I saw quite a few of the people he'd locked up," she laughed lightly. "A few of them even looked slightly gutted."

Robbie gave a chuckle as he remarked dryly, "Probably because they knew where they stood with him, he wanted the truth more than a result, not everyone does." Unlocking the car door as they drew closer, he asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" she replied after a long moment, leaning against the car. "Although I have to admit I never thought I'd see the day that something bested Jim Taggart."

"Don't think anyone did." He inclined his head towards the door. "If you want out of the cold we can sit inside and I'll put the heating on."

She shook her head. "No thanks, the air's blowing away some of those cobwebs in my brain."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Mike made his way back to the car. "We heading straight to Jean's?" he asked, looking tired.

Jackie nodded, leaning forward so she could straighten his tie.

He sighed, "I hate small talk."

"Worst part is over," Jackie supplied.

"True," he acknowledged. "Just the three of us now," he muttered, staring vacantly ahead of himself.

"You're forgetting DC Fraser," Robbie told him, a grin pulling at his mouth

Mike groaned, rolling his eyes. "Bloody new starts," he grumbled as he yanked open the car door.

Robbie looked over at Jackie. "Where have we seen that look before," he whispered laughingly.

Her smile wide she replied, "Looks like Taggart left more of a legacy than we realised."


	8. Wish

**Since Jamie was born in February it would mean he started school in the August of the year before. I know that the cut of dates are different all over the place so it was just in case anyone wondered why a 4 year old had homework :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wish<strong>

_January 1995_

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jamie Ross dropped his pencil onto his handwriting book and looking over at his Mum, asked, "Where do babies come from?"

Gaby almost dropped the oven tray she'd been about to place in the oven and looked over at her four year old son. She hadn't expected this question for a few years yet, although considering who his father was she supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. Shoving the tray into the oven, she brushed her hands down the front of her jeans and told him unthinkingly, "The stork brings them."

His head tilted to one side, his brown eyes thoughtful as he asked, "What's a stork?"

"A big bird," she replied. "He delivers babies to all the mums and dads."

"Oh…"

Recognising the look in her son's eyes and knowing that he wasn't going to let the issue drop, she decided to cut him off, and asked him quickly, "Have you finished your homework?"

"No," he replied guiltily.

"Well you better get on with it," she told him. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes and you still have to wash your hands and face."

"I don't want to," he whined. "I get soap in my eyes."

"Then be more careful," she replied, teasing him.

"If I go wash up now can I finish this after dinner?" he asked, nodding at his homework jotter.

"Do you have anything else to do?"

"Nope, just writing."

"I suppose so then." She leaned over and lifted him off the stool, placing him on the lino. "Off you go." Jamie looked towards the door and then back at his Mum. Gaby tilted her head at him and told him, "Well off you go."

"I know what I want for my birthday," Jamie told her breathlessly, a grin that was oh so similar to Robbie's beginning to curve his lips.

Gaby laughed and crossed her arms across herself. "Oh, and what's that?"

"A baby brother," he replied triumphantly.

At that, Gaby's smile faltered. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Jamie looked at him in confusion. "But you said that the stork brings them, so tell the stork."

"I can't," she told him, dropping to her knees so that she was level with him. "I told you, the stork brings babies to mums and dads. Your dad and I aren't married anymore so we can't have the stork bring us a baby."

Frowning disappointedly, Jamie's face cleared after another few seconds of thought and he asked, "What about Dad and Jackie? If they had a baby then he'd still be my little brother."

"That's true," Gaby agreed, "but I can't ask the stork for them, they have to…" she trailed off, saying the phrase 'do it' in this context seemed weird.

"So I need to ask Dad then?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied quickly, more than happy to pass the buck on this one. "Speak to your Dad about it."

* * *

><p>"I've decided what you can get me for my birthday," Jamie told his Dad happily a few days later, only moments after Gaby had left.<p>

Thinking of the shiny new bike stashed in his and Jackie's cupboard, Robbie told him, "Already got your present, kid."

Pouting in annoyance, he asked, "Can I get two presents?"

Sharing an amused look with Jackie, Robbie replied, "Well tell me what it is and I'll think about it." He hoped to God his son was about to announce how much he wanted a bike.

"I want you to ask the stork to bring me a baby brother."

Jackie almost choked on the juice she'd been in the process of drinking, whilst Robbie's eyes widened in horror. He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, looking in Jackie's direction pleadingly, wanting her to jump in and save him. She shook her head, so sighing he told his son, "Babies take a while to get here, the stork has to get them ready, so you're not going to get one in time for your birthday."

"Well can I get one soon then?"

"Doesn't work like that. Maybe in a few years."

"Years!" Jamie squeaked, looking between his Dad and his Step-mum in horror.

Taking pity on the little boy, Jackie cut in, "There's a lot of things to think about before you decide to ask the stork for a baby. We don't have room for a baby here at the moment and…" she trailed off, frowning as she tried to decide how best to tell a four year old that you just weren't ready for the responsibility.

"You could move, I'd like it better here if you had a garden," he informed them.

"Charming," Robbie muttered under his breath. "Look, Jamie even if Jackie and I did ask the stork for a baby it might not be a boy."

"But you ask the stork!" he insisted. "Ask for a boy!"

"You don't get to chose, the stork does."

His frown deepening until his small forehead was creased in concentration, Jamie announced, "I don't get it!"

"It is confusing, now go put your shoes and jacket back on and we'll go for a kick around at the park."

Jamie nodded, running out of the room and leaving Robbie, heaving a sigh of relief as he turned to Jackie and remarked, "Bloody stork! She told him the stork brings them."

Laughing, she replied, "I don't think there's many cabbage patches in Glasgow."

* * *

><p><em>February 2nd 1995<em>

"Remember and make a wish when you blow out your candles," Gaby encouraged her son happily, sharing a smile with Robbie as he brought the cake to Jamie's level.

Jamie looked at his cake and then looked quickly at his Dad and Jackie before exhaling quickly and blowing the five candles out in one go, grinning up at the assembled crowd.

"What did you wish for?" his Gran asked him, kissing his forehead and smoothing down his ruffled brown hair.

"I can't tell you," he told her solemnly. "Or it won't come true."

"And we can't have that," Robbie drawled easily. "Now do you want to open your presents?"

"Yeah!" Jamie proclaimed excitedly. He loved birthdays and he couldn't wait to get his baby brother after all.


	9. Think

**Think**

_February 1995_

"God I thought that case would never end," Robbie groaned as he threw his jacket over the sofa.

"You're not the only one," Jackie told him, too tired to tell him off for leaving things lying around, and anyway she'd just kicked her own shoes across the floor, so she didn't want to be hypocritical.

"And I feel like we haven't had anytime together," he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned back into his embrace. "I know, I've missed you," she smiled as his mouth began running up and over the curve of neck.

"You could always show me how much you missed me," he told her, his eyes glinting.

"I will," she promised him. "But…"

Robbie groaned low in his throat. "I don't like the sound of that."

Jackie laughed, "It's not that bad. It's just that we've been so swamped at work that I didn't have time to pick up my pill, ran out a few days ago so we're not covered. Therefore you'll need to cover yourself."

He pulled a face at the thought of reverting back to condoms as he pulled her into the bedroom and onto their bed. "Think I still have some," he told her reaching for the drawer and throwing the packet onto the bedcover as he turned his attention back to her, quickly divesting her of her blouse.

Taking in the somewhat moth-eaten looking box, Jackie picked it up and rolling her eyes told him, "Robbie these went out of date before we even got married."

"Makes sense," he mumbled as he manoeuvred her onto her back. "Not had a reason to buy any since we first started dating."

"As reassuring as that is, it doesn't help us now."

"I think we'll be fine."

"Think…" Jackie echoed.

"Fine, I'm _sure _we'll be fine," he mumbled, his mouth now on the curve of her breast.

Jackie arched her back, protesting half-heartedly, "I'm not sure if we should take the risk."

"Is there even a risk?" He asked, drawing back slightly although his fingers continued to tease her nipples. "Surely," he kissed her lips, drawing her into the kiss before pulling back and continuing, "these things have a cumulative effect."

"Get you and your fancy words," she laughed, running her hands through his hair. "And I don't think it works like that."

Pressing his hips meaningfully against hers as his fingers continued to tease her, smirking when her breathing quickened, growing heavy. "Do you really want to stop now?"

"No," she breathed out reluctantly.

"And you'll be picking up the new pack tomorrow, right?"

"It's Friday night, I'll need to wait till Monday," she told him even as she pushed his shirt off over his shoulders.

"I'll get some condoms tomorrow then, but we're safe for one night."

She arched an eyebrow. "Simply because you say so?"

"Are we going to stop either way? Because if not then I really don't see the point in us having this conversation. We could be having so much more fun."

"You're definitely a bad influence on me, Robbie Ross," Jackie informed him as his lips trailed over her collarbone and she began to undo his belt buckle.


	10. Fear

**Fear**

As the bathroom door opened, Robbie looked up and asked anxiously, "What does it say?"

"Nothing yet," Jackie told him, as she stayed hovering nervously by the door. "We have another minute to wait."

He sighed and patted the bed next to him. "Come sit down."

Relieved that he wasn't pushing her away, Jackie moved to the bed, dropping down next to him. "Looks like we might not have been as safe as we thought," she remarked dryly.

Robbie's face lost what little colour it had had left. "Lets not jump to conclusions," he forced out quickly.

She nodded quickly, her heart was pounding, her hands clammy and she felt sick with nerves. She couldn't believe they'd been so careless. Yes they'd talked about children when they'd first got married, but they'd both more than happily agreed to wait a couple of years. Having Jamie part time was more than enough for them at this moment in time.

Suddenly Robbie's arm was around her. "We'll figure things out either way," he promised her, giving her a weak smile.

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"I mean it. So is that minute up?"

"Should be," she replied, trying to will herself to turn the test around so she could see the results window.

"Want me to look?"

Jackie shook her head. "Do it together?" she suggested.

He nodded, watching as she turned the test over and hearing her breath catch. "What do the two blue lines mean?" he asked, his forehead creased in confusion.

"It means I'm pregnant," she told him and despite herself she could feel a slow flood of nervous excitement start to flow through her at the thought.

* * *

><p>It had been a sleepless night for both of them. The decision over what to do next wasn't a difficult one, they had been no question over them keeping the baby, it was happening, they were going to be parents.<p>

Robbie breathed out deeply, his forehead sinking into his hands. He didn't remember being this terrified when Gaby had told him she was pregnant, but then that could have been because they'd been too busy trying to make their shot-gun marriage work, or it could have been that they just hadn't been aware of the realities of parenthood.

He loved Jamie, loved having him around and he was all for doing it all over again with Jackie, he just hadn't been ready for it yet. He liked their life together, liked that he had her all to himself, as selfish as that might sound.

"You alright?" Stuart's voice asked as it floated into his ear.

Looking up, Robbie eyed the nervous looking DC. "I'm fine," he told him. "Have you seen Jackie?"

"DCI Jardine asked her to go down to the cells. George McIntyre wants to talk to an officer from CID."

Robbie sat bolt upright, George McIntyre was a notorious junkie with one hell of a temper, what the hell was Michael thinking sending Jackie! He got to his feet and stormed from the room. Yes, Jackie could normally handle herself, but it wasn't just her who needed protecting now.

He swallowed back a lump in his throat, he'd been shit scared of being a Dad again, but the idea of losing the baby filled him with more fear than he'd imagined possible.

Much to his relief he caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs. She turned to look at him, frowning as she took in the fact that he was out of breath and looked even more dishevelled than normal. "What the hell's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Decided to take over from you, you go back upstairs and I'll handle McIntyre."

Her head tilted to one side as her eyes narrowed, "I'm perfectly capable of 'handling' him."

"I know…but I don't want to take the risk."

"That's not your decision, you've never interfered before and I'm not having you start now."

His hand brushed against her stomach as he reminded her, "It's not just you that I've got to worry about anymore."

Her brown eyes met his. "I'm still capable of looking after myself," she told him stubbornly.

"That I don't doubt, but I want us to play it safe."

"So you're happy about the baby then?" she asked nervously, they hadn't really spoken about it the night before.

"I am," he told her, realising as he said it that it was the truth.

"Me too," she replied, adding on a small smile, "Terrified though."

"That makes the two of us then," he laughed, belatedly realising that his hand was still resting lightly against her stomach. He let it fall slowly to his side.

"You can deal with McIntyre," she told him, leaning forward on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Just don't think you're going to win every argument."

"I never would."


	11. Pain

**Pain**

_October 31st 1995_

It hurt. She'd heard all the horror stories surrounding the pain of labour but nothing compared to the actual reality of it all. Her back felt as though someone had wrapped a vice around it and she decided she'd never complain about her monthly cramps ever again, because they were nothing compared to this.

Jackie groaned, leaning over the hospital bed, her elbows resting on the mattress. She felt Robbie move beside her, his hand rubbing her lower back. "I hate you," she got out, her eyes squeezing shut as she willed the contraction to fade.

She could hear the bewilderment in his voice as he asked, "What did I do?"

"This!" She snapped, straightening up as the pain faded for the moment. "I'm sure nothing will happen, it's just one night," she mimicked him. "And now look!" She gestured down at her bump. "And this baby, much like their father has no bloody concept of timing."

"You can't blame me for that," he got out, trying not to laugh as he pointed out, "I'm never early for anything." He could take the blame for conception but he had the feeling that the fact this baby was a week early was more down to them inheriting Jackie's impatient streak rather than his lack of timing.

Jackie ignored him however and let out an annoyed huff of air as she continued unhindered, "It's a good thing that we did go shopping for all the stuff we'd need this weekend."

"So we're all organised and you don't have anything to worry about," he tried to point out.

"Just the whole pushing out a small person thing," she replied, teeth gritted. "That's hardly…Ah!" She gasped, fingers curling around his hand, squeezing tightly as another contraction hit.

Wincing, Robbie led her hand to the bed frame so she could grip that before he wiggled his hand free, staring mournfully down at his throbbing fingers. "That hurt," he told her unthinkingly.

It was the worst thing he could have said to a woman in labour and he realised it the second she looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with fury. "Good," she spat out. "I'm glad." He reached out wordlessly to rub her back and she jerked away, telling him vehemently, "Touch me again and I'll snap your hand off."

He sighed and let his hand fall away, he'd never had to go through this with Gaby, she'd had a planned c-section, and even though it had meant him missing out on the birth itself, he was beginning to think it had it's merits.

As that contraction faded away, Jackie looked up at him, her eyes damp as she reached out and taking his hand, told him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't," he replied quickly, kissing her sweat dampened forehead. He'd grown use to her mood swings the last few months, it had been bizarre to watch his usually composed wife snap at small things and burst into tears at television programmes. Even Michael had been more careful in what he told her.

"Where's the midwife?" She asked, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thought she'd be back by now."

"She shouldn't be long, just went to check if the birthing pool was ready."

"I know what she went to do," Jackie got out, her teeth gritted again. "I wanted to know how long she'll be."

"You want me to go find out?"

She shook her head, her damp curls sticking to her face as she did so and he reached up to wipe them away as she replied weakly, "No, I don't want you to leave. I'm just so tired, Robbie, I want this to be over with."

"I know, and it won't be much longer, Jacks," he tried to assure her as she doubled over again with another contraction.

* * *

><p>It didn't go quite as quickly as Robbie had hoped, he hated seeing Jackie in pain and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. And three hours later he was close to breaking point himself.<p>

He stifled an exhausted yawn, running his hand over Jackie's shoulder, as he knelt on the floor next to her, grimacing when he felt the dampness permeate his trousers but wisely choosing not to bring it up. Still at least being in the water seemed to be helping, he'd been surprised when Jackie had announced she wanted a water birth and it still all seemed a bit surreal to him but at least she was more comfortable than she had been.

"I want you to start pushing on your next contraction, Jackie," the midwife informed them. "We're just about there now."

Jackie's head fell back against his shoulder, and he felt her nod as she wordlessly shifted so that she was facing him, her hands now on his shoulders instead. "Almost there," he told her, giving her an encouraging smile.

She nodded, her smile meeting her eyes this time. As the next contraction hit he felt her fingers curl into his t-shirt, twisting the material tight as she pushed.

The next few minutes dragged by and he didn't take his eyes off her face until he felt Jackie relax with relief and finally he heard the midwife tell them, "Here he is."

Jackie gave a choked sob as she twisted round, her face breaking into the most radiant smile Robbie had ever seen as the midwife placed the squalling baby onto her chest. "He?" she echoed as she stared down at the sniffling baby, one arm cradled around him as the other traced the damp tufts of thin dark hair that covered his head.

"You have a lovely little boy," she assured both of them.

Robbie felt as though his face was about to split in two with his smile as he reached down to touch his son's cheek, watching enthralled as he opened his eyes for the first time, his cries falling to whimpers, his tiny forehead creased. "He's perfect, Jacks," he told her proudly as he stared down at him.

"I know," she replied, quietly. Leaning forward she kissed her newborn son's forehead as she whispered to him, "You were completely worth all of it."

She looked up at Robbie and laughed giddily at the expression of pure love and devotion on his face and leaning up she kissed him deeply, all the exhaustion and pain forgotten as they revelled in the first few moments of their little boy's life.


	12. Appreciate

**Appreciate**

Hugging Andrew closer, Jackie bit back tears of frustration as her son continued to scream, rocking him from side to side, feeling his damp cheek soak through the thin material of the t-shirt she'd worn to bed. "It's ok," she tried to tell him as she ran her hand over his the thin smattering of fluffy brown hair on his head. "It won't be this bad forever."

"It better not be," Robbie grumbled as he charged into the kitchen, grabbing his jacket and surveying the room quickly, asking, "Did you not make any coffee?"

Jackie swirled around to face him, her face flushed with annoyance. "No," she snapped. "Because I've been too busy trying to get Andrew to calm down."

"He's teething, just give him that ring we put in the fridge to chew on again," he suggested as he heaped some coffee grounds into a mug.

"I did," she growled. "It's not working today, he just batted it away."

"Try some of that teething gel then," he suggested, wincing as his son's cries ratcheted up another notch.

"I can't, it can only be used for babies over six months."

"Christ," Robbie muttered. "I think this might be the one thing you don't want your kid to be advanced in."

"Helpful," Jackie forced out through gritted teeth. "Either way it doesn't help him just now."

"We can't keep this up," he yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night and barely got any the night before."

"I know!" she yelled. "I was there! Fucks sake, Robbie you're not the only one who hasn't slept and at least you're not going to have to listen to it all day, I do!" Her eyes began to well up. "And there's nothing I seem to be able to do to get him to calm down."

Feeling a wave of guilt wash over him, Robbie put his hastily prepared mug of coffee down on the counter and pulled Jackie and his son into a brief hug. Kissing her head he told her, "I'm sorry, I know this is tough on you."

"It's fine," she assured him. "It's tough on all of us, I know how much I'd hate to go to work feeling like this." She glanced over at the clock. "Speaking of which you better go, or you'll be late."

"Sod them, if you need me to stay-"

"No," she interrupted him. "There's no need for both of us to be driven slowly mad today. Go to work. Honestly, we'll both be fine."

* * *

><p>"You look tired," Michael remarked as Robbie skulked into the office a short while later.<p>

"Andrew's teething," he offered as an explanation.

"I didn't know a four month old could teeth."

"They can," Robbie muttered darkly. "He's screamed the flat down for about a week now, but it's got worse the last few days."

"Ah the joys of parenthood," he drawled.

"Mmmm," Robbie muttered, sitting down at his desk and running his hands through his hair. It was easy for Michael to joke but the last week had taken it's toll on him and Jackie. Andrew had up until now been a relatively easy baby, only crying when he wanted fed and he would only wake up once a night for another feed. Now he screamed throughout the night, and he knew it made Jackie feel helpless. He hated leaving her during the day at the moment, it just didn't feel fair. He wanted to make it up to her, wanted to spoil her.

He sighed as his phone started chirping away, he'd think about this later, find a way to bring a smile back to her face.

* * *

><p>The house was silent when he got back late that night and Robbie wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried. His worries melted away though when he stepped into Andrew's bedroom, that he shared with Jamie when he was staying overnight, and saw his son sleeping peacefully, one small arm thrown above his head as the mobile still whirled around above his head, its soothing tune continuing to play.<p>

Leaning forward, Robbie kissed his forehead, holding his breath when the young boy let out a small snuffle and shifted ever so slightly in his sleep. If he woke Andrew up then no doubt Jackie would throttle him with her bare hands.

He backed slowly out of the room and almost walked into Jackie who had just stepped out of their bedroom. "Oh thank God, it's you," she breathed out. "I was sleeping and I heard someone in Andrew's room over the monitor." She shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "I think this lack of sleep is making me paranoid."

He wrapped his arm around her. "At least he's calmed down, we should get some sleep while we can."

"That sounds good," she murmured, her eyes already half closed.

As he followed her back into their bedroom, he stripped off his clothes quickly before slipping under the covers beside her and letting her cuddle up against him. "I've got us a babysitter for tomorrow night," he told her quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment as she looked up at him in a haze of tired confusion. "Why would we need a babysitter?"

"I'm taking you out, thought we'd go for dinner, maybe see a film and then spend the night in a hotel, where if you want all we have to do is sleep."

"That sounds good," she murmured happily.

"You deserve some time out," he told her.

"So who's babysitting?"

"Mike."

Jackie lifted her head again. "Michael has no experience with children."

"He's Andrew's Godfather, so he has to do something," Robbie joked. "And anyway it's not like it's overly complicated, all he has to do is feed him, change him and calm him down if his gums start to bother him."

"It all sounds so easy," Jackie mumbled.

"I know, that's how I talked him into it," Robbie replied, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for last night," Jackie smiled as they got out the car two mornings later.<p>

"Feel better?" Robbie asked, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"I do, even though I didn't get as much sleep as I could have," she teased.

"Got to make the most of a four poster bed," he laughed.

"Very true," she answered, stifling a yawn as she did so.

"And I wanted to show you just how much I appreciate you. I know it's not been easy for you at times, being stuck at home-"

She pressed her hand against his mouth. "I know I've moaned the last few weeks about being stuck at home with a screaming baby, but most of the time I love being with Andrew. I'll probably moan when I have to go back to work."

"Everyone needs a break though."

"Speaking of which, I think we should probably go in and save Michael," she laughed.

"You're probably right," Robbie admitted, sniggering.

They stepped through their front door to be greeted once again by Andrew's high-pitched screams. Michael appeared out of the living room, clutching the screeching baby and looking slightly demented. "He hasn't stopped," he told them. "Well…he stopped to have his bottle but that's been it."

"He does love his food," Robbie replied.

The little boy turned at the sound of his Dad's voice and on spotting his Mum held his arms out. Jackie rushed forward and gathered her little boy into her arms. "Oh baby, has Uncle Michael been mean to you?"

"I've tried everything!" Michael protested.

Jackie wasn't listening as she hugged her baby closer, Andrew's cries stopping almost instantly as he curled one small hand into her dark curls. She spoke quietly to him, her efforts getting her a gummy smile after a few seconds, and a happy gurgle.

Michael looked flustered. "How is that fair?"

Robbie simply smiled as he watched his wife walk into Andrew's bedroom, their son balanced on her hip, telling Michael, "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to show Jackie how much she's appreciated."


	13. Toy

**Toy**

_24th December 1996_

"Thanta!" Andrew yelled happily as he heard the front door open, hauling himself onto his feet and toddling in the direction of the living room door.

Laughing, Jackie swept him up, telling the toddler, "You Mr are getting ahead of yourself, it's just your Dad."

"Daddy!" Andrew squealed instead, arms outstretched as Robbie stepped into the living room, shivering as he shook some of the slush out of his hair, throwing the bag in his hand onto the sofa and groaning when it bounced onto the floor.

He smiled, taking hold of the excited little boy and hugging him tightly. "It's always nice to get such a warm welcome."

"Want Thanta!" Andrew told him firmly in reply.

Jackie laughed again at the look on Robbie's face. "Looks like you're easily replaced."

"Always the way," he sighed sadly, although his eyes twinkled. "Sorry kid, you'll just need to wait for tomorrow morning for Santa," he told Andrew, ruffling his hair as he put him back onto the floor, watching as the one year old toddled off in the direction of his toys.

"You got it then?" Jackie asked, turning her attention back to Robbie.

"Yeah, eventually. Got the last one in the last possible shop I could try, in fact it's probably the last one in Glasgow."

"Well it serves you right waiting until Christmas Eve to get the must have Christmas toy."

"It's a bloody game based on some stupid show," he grumbled.

"Still you must have known it would be difficult to get it."

"I won't do it again."

"Yes you will," she laughed. "But at least Jamie will get his…"

"Pokemon game."

"Tomorrow," she finished neatly. "And the look on his face will make your efforts today all worthwhile."

On hearing a rustling sound, they both looked down to see Andrew holding the colourful packaged video game in his chubby hands. He grinned up at them, asking hopefully, "Mine?"


	14. Breath

**Based on the episode Dead Reckoning.**

* * *

><p><em>Breath<em>

Robbie heard Jackie's scream of terror and in that moment his heart stopped.

He'd ran as quickly as he could in that direction, but Mike was further ahead and got there first. His breath had caught when he'd heard Mike yell her name and saw him disappear from sight over the cliff top, knowing that what waited below was a whirling mass of water.

Staring down into the swirling water, Robbie fought the urge to follow him, his eyes instead searching the rapids for his wife. He felt sick, his heart rate was pounding in his own ears. Jackie couldn't swim, and it was the only thought that was going through his head, he'd remembered teasing her about it quite a few times but he'd never honestly thought that he'd lose her because of it. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, he felt like he couldn't breath.

Suddenly Mike's head broke the surface of the water, and he could see that he had Jackie in his grasp. Robbie clambered clumsily down the rocks to the river bank, ignoring the resulting scratches to his hands.

He was almost there when he saw Mike lean over Jackie, saw him give her two rescue breaths and he all but fell forward in his rush to reach her, to try and help. Mike didn't stop, didn't even look up at him as he tried once more.

Robbie let out a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding when he suddenly heard Jackie cough, her body wracked with spasms for a few seconds before she took a deep breath in, and to Robbie it was the most wonderful, amazing sound he'd ever heard.

He dropped down beside her, pulling her into him as she coughed again, her brown eyes finally opening. He heard Mike's deep sigh of relief and heard him mutter, "I'll go get the paramedics."

He didn't answer, too busy checking Jackie over for any other injuries as he thanked his lucky stars.

* * *

><p>Almost eight months to the day later, Robbie watched as his son took his first breath, it had been a shock to both him and Jackie when the hospital had announced that she was pregnant, and in that moment he knew he'd never be able to pay Mike back for what he'd done for him that day.<p>

But later that same day as he handed baby Michael over to his beaming namesake to admire he liked to think that he'd at least took a step in the right direction.


End file.
